The Island
Description It's the place where the events of the game take place, its an island protected by a barrier that doesn't let anyone normal see it or even enter it, this island is mainly inhabited by Dark and Light elves but lately, it has been arriving other kinds of species, monster girls. The island consists of various places, like a Village, a Lake, a Beach, a Forest, and some Mountains Locations * The Village: Mirennia is the village made by the dark elves when they arrive, this place has a bunch of wood houses, a longhouse, a big tree in the middle, a mansion on the top of a mountain, and a little park with the statue of a Dark Elf hero. * The Lake: Is the source of fishes for the village, there is a little fishing hut, a dock, and a house. * The Beach: Is a place for fishing, trapping crabs and getting coconuts. * The Forest: Is where Suzu'The Monster of the Island' lives, it also have a house where a light elf family were living long ago, it also has red crystals that stores energy from the sun, and blue crystals that his use is unknown, its also a good place to catch bugs and mushrooms. History After the betrayal of the humans against the Dwarves and the Elves, these last ones fled to an isolated island with the intention of hiding there, in the other hand, the Dwarves destiny is completely uncertain; it's unknown how many time the elves lived alone but one day a little Nekomata girl arrived, probably a warning of what was about to come, they lived there for centuries, sometimes going outside; disguised, to find human stuff that could prove be useful for the village, even one of them, a light elf, started a job in a human settlement. But the light elves and the dark elves didn't get along that well, so they just made two different villages in the island, one for the light elves, and one for de dark ones, sometimes one or another light or dark elf would travel to the other village and try to live there, but the tensions between tribes weren't good to them At some time, a Giant Hornet girl arrived at the island and started the story of a monster in the forest that kidnaps people and eats them. One day the Nekomata and his big Sister went out to hunt, but the surprise when they came back was that the whole village was abandoned, they probably went out for more than two months without even noticing, during this time the island was invaded by a human corporation with the intention of researching and developing a weapon against the monster girls that were also arriving in that island with the intention of stopping the humans and probably starting a war against them. When the girls came back they just found a human and an android, the human was clueless about how he got there, but the android seemed to have hints about what was going on. Beach 3.png Beach.png Beach 2.png Category:Locations